Emancypantki II/XXXVIII
. . . . . . . . Drugą noc Zdzisław przespał w łóżku, a Madzia na fotelu. Dopiero o piątej zbudził ją kaszel brata. Przybiegła do niego i spojrzała; był spotniały, miał błyszczące oczy i wypieki na twarzy. - Gorzej ci?... - spytała przestraszona Madzia. - Skądże znowu?... - odparł spokojnie. - Kaszlesz... - Cóż to za kaszel!... - Masz gorączkę... - I to głupstwo. Owszem, tak wzmocnił mnie sen, że zaczynam przypuszczać... At, niedołężnieję, i tyle! - Ależ, Zdzisiu - zawołała siostra ściskając go - właśnie uwierz w to, że musisz być zdrów, a wyzdrowiejesz... - Może!... - odparł. - Pyszna rzecz leżeć na łóżku... - mówił dalej. - Gdybyś była ze mną w czasie tego podłego zapalenia płuc, nie miałbym dziś awantury... - Dlaczegożeś mnie nie wezwał?... - Nie śmiałem. Tyle pisałaś o swojej samodzielnej pracy, tak byłaś szczęśliwą; że nie jesteś ciężarem i nadzwyczajnym dodatkiem w rodzinie (pamiętasz?...), iż byłoby podłością pozbawić cię tego zadowolenia... Wreszcie ja sam czułem się dumny z takiej siostry emancypantki... - Nigdy nie byłam nią... - szepnęła Madzia. - Byłaś, moje dziecko, byłaś!... - odparł z odcieniem smutku Brzeski. - Taki duch czasu, że wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni są pozytywistami, a kobiety emancypantkami... Dziś - dodał po chwili - gdy stanąłem nad grobem, a nade wszystko, gdy słucham tego oryginała Dębickiego, żal mi... Ach, jak inaczej urządziłbym sobie życie, gdybym wierzył w nieśmiertelność!... - I ja byłam nieszczęśliwa - wtrąciła Madzia. - Chociaż dziś nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, jak można nie wierzyć... - Wam łatwiej przychodzi odzyskanie wiary - rzekł Zdzisław - mniej czytacie, mniej rozprawiacie... Ale nam!... Poza argumentami, które nawet wyglądają rozsądnie, widzimy znaki zapytania... Bo czyliż teoria Dębickiego jest czymś więcej aniżeli hipotezą, fantazją?... Chociaż... tym c z u c i e m naprawdę zabił mi klina w głowę... - Wiesz, co mi przyszło na myśl?... - zawołała nagle Madzia. - No?... - Jedź jak najprędzej do Meranu i... mnie zabierz. Brzeski wzruszył ramionami i sposępniał. Madzia znowu zrozumiała po raz nie wiadomo który, że jej brat zaciął się w tej sprawie. Przed jedenastą z rana zapukał do drzwi Dębicki. Madzia i jej brat przyjęli go okrzykami radości. - Cóż tam, dobrze? - zapytał profesor. - Niech pan sobie wyobrazi - odparła Madzia - że Zdzisław spał całą noc i jest pełen otuchy... - Nie przesadzaj - wtrącił brat. - Po prostu zrozumiałem, że zarówno nicość wieczna, jak i moje suchoty nie są pewnikami... Można o nich rozprawiać... Dębicki wysunął dolną wargę. - Uuu!... - mruknął. - Ależ pan naprawdę jesteś zdrowszy, aniżeli przypuszczasz, a nawet, aniżeli ja myślałem... Roześmieli się wszystko troje. - Wie profesor - odezwał się Zdzisław - że dziś wieczór wyjadę do Meranu... - Bardzo dobrze. - A mnie ze sobą nie chce wziąć... - wtrąciła Madzia. - Tym lepiej. - Więc i pan profesor przeciw mnie?... - zapytała z żalem. - Ale pan profesor winien nam dokończenie swojej teorii przerwał brat. - Owszem, dokończę. - O duszy, panie profesorze... o tej duszy, w którą chcę uwierzyć i... nie mogę!... - zawołał Zdzisław. - Proszę pana - odparł Dębicki siadając na fotelu - zapewne słyszał pan o dwu nowych wynalazkach w dziedzinie akustyki. Jednym jest jakiś telefon, rodzaj telegrafu, który przenosi nie tylko szmery, ale tony, śpiew i ludzką mowę. Drugim ma być fonograf - cudacka machina, która jakoby utrwala artykułowane dźwięki na cynfolii, przechowuje takowe i... odtwarza w razie potrzeby!... Wyznaję panu, że każda z tych wiadomości w pierwszej chwili rozśmieszyła mnie. Ale gdy przeczytałem opisy tych aparatów, zobaczyłem rysunki, zastanowiłem się... już nie zdumiewają mnie. I nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybym zobaczył na własne oczy ów telefon przenoszący i fonograf - przechowujący mowę ludzką. To samo z każdą nową prawdą. Z początku przeraża nas, odurza, zdumiewa... A w końcu przyzwyczajamy się do niej i nawet dziwimy się, że można było wątpić... - Pan profesor ma zupełną rację - wtrąciła Madzia. - Tak - odezwał się Zdzisław. - Ale jeżeli dusza różni się od materialnych zjawisk, w takim razie powinna posiadać jakieś niezwykłe, niematerialne funkcje... - Za pozwoleniem... Funkcje duszy są "zwykłe" - dla nas, ale zarazem są i niematerialne. Na przykład. Wie pan, że nasze oko podobne jest do kamery fotograficznej zamkniętej wrażliwą płytką. Na tej płytce malują się obrazy przedmiotów w ten sposób, że każdy przedmiot widzimy tylko z j e d n e j s t r o n y. Pan widzisz mnie z frontu - nie z tyłu i nie z boku, a już wcale nie widzisz mego wnętrza. Otóż, proszę pana, wyobraźnia nasza posiada tę własność, że w jednej chwili możemy przedstawić sobie człowieka nie tylko z przodu, z tyłu, z boków, z góry i z dołu, ale nawet,- jednocześnie możemy przedstawić sobie jego płuca, serce, żołądek, słowem - wnętrze. Innymi wyrazami: nasze oko materialne, w najlepszym razie, ogarnia tylko trzy ściany równoległościanu, i to w skróceniu, nasza zaś wyobraźnia ogarnia wszystkie jego ściany i – wnętrze. - Ależ, profesorze, zjawisko to polega na kojarzeniu wyobrażeń!... - zawołał Brzeski. - Daj pan spokój... Według teorii kojarzenia, która jest wybiegiem w psychologii, każda ściana i wnętrze bryły ma specjalną komórkę w mózgu, które to komórki w pewnej chwili grają razem. Lecz tu nie chodzi o możliwą czy niemożliwą "grę komórek", ale o fakt, że ja - w jednej chwili - mogę czuć rzeczy, których natura nigdy nie pokazuje mi w jednej chwili... Mogę na przykład wyobrażać sobie, czyli - czuć w pamięci - nawet siebie samego w wieku dziecinnym, młodzieńczym. dojrzałym i obecnym, czego nikt nigdy nie widział i nie zobaczy, przynajmniej w tym życiu. - Ależ to jest kojarzenie wspomnień... pamięć!... - wtrącił Brzeski. - A co to jest pamięć?... Pamięć jest to X czy a l f a, a wyobraźnia jest to Y czy b e t a... Czego mnie te wyrazy uczą?... Niczego. W całej naturze znajdujemy ślady pamięci. Na drzewach znać ślady siekier, na polu ślady deszczów, w skorupie ziemskiej ślady epok geologicznych. Może być, że i w mózgu są tego rodzaju ślady, ale one nie są pamięcią, czyli współczesnym czuciem wrażeń o całe lata oddalonych od siebie. Wreszcie powiem panu, że owe ślady na mózgu wydają mi się bardzo wątpliwymi. Gdyby człowiek odbierał na godzinę tylko sześćdziesiąt wrażeń, miałby ich na dzień przeszło siedemset, na rok przeszło dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy, a na pięćdziesiąt lat przeszło dwanaście milionów. Gdzie, u licha, pomieści się to wszystko, jeżeli najprostsze wrażenie (według waszej psychologii) potrzebuje kilkudziesięciu, a nawet kilkuset komórek? - Mózg składa się z bilionów komórek... - Wybornie. Ależ gdzie są komórki utrzymujące porządek w tej bilionowej orkiestrze?... I czyliż te rozmaite komórki, złożone z oddzielnych atomów, mogą wytworzyć jedność czucia? Zresztą, kochany panie Zdzisławie, porównaj dwa poglądy. Ja mówię: dusza jest istotą prostą: wprawdzie nie rozumiem jej budowy, ale czuję jej prostotę. Zaś materializm uczy: mózg jest organem strasznie złożonym, którego nie rozumiesz, a czucia jednostki - wcale nie możesz pojąć. Która z tych teoryj ma więcej sensu? - Więc czymże jest mózg? - Mózg jest niesłychanie ważnym organem duszy w jej życiu ziemskim. Jak w oku zbiegają się promienie światła, a w uchu dźwięki, tak w mózgu - zbiegają się wszystkie potrącania przychodzące do nas z zewnątrz. Mózg jest soczewką, która ogniskuje wrażenia wzrokowe, słuchowe, dotykowe, węchowe, muskularne, żołądkowe, płucne i tak dalej i dlatego - ma skomplikowaną budowę. Rozmaitość świata zewnętrznego wywołała w najwyższym stopniu zawikłaną architektonikę mózgu, ale to właśnie bogactwo architektury stanowi namacalny dowód, że mózg nie wytwarza czucia. On wytwarza potrącenia, ruchy drobinowe, które - odczuwa niezłożona dusza. - Mówi pan: niezłożona dusza. A czymże pan objaśni fakt, że w pewnych chorobach umysłowych ten sam człowiek uważa siebie za inną osobę? Czym pan wytłomaczy. podwójną świadomość, o której mówią psychiatrzy i Taine?... - Tej kwestii już nie będę rozwijał, bo mi zabraknie czasu odparł Dębicki. - Więc powiem krótko, pod warunkiem, że nie ogłosisz mnie pan za wariata. Nasza "materialna osoba" jest bryłą trójwymiarową, zaś duch jest bytem co najmniej czterowymiarowym, rozumie się, według mego pojmowania rzeczy. Otóż ów byt czterowymiarowy może przedstawiać się samemu sobie w postaci nie tylko dwu, ale nawet - czterech różnych osób trójwymiarowych. Zatem "zdwojona świadomość" stanowi nowy dowód różnicy, jaka istnieje między duchem i materią. - Więc dlaczego chorzy na dwuosobowość w tej drugiej osobie nie poznają samych siebie? - spytał Brzeski. - A czy pan poznałbyś siebie, gdybym nagle pokazał ci twoją fotografię zrobioną na przykład z tyłu?... - W głowie mi się kręci!... - zawołał ze śmiechem Brzeski. - Ja też nie myślę dalej wykładać tych stron psychologii, które są mniej jasne i wymagają długich przygotowań. Wierz mi na słowo, że dusza ludzka, mimo całej prostoty, jest pełną tajemnic, których bezpieczniej nie zaczepiać w tym życiu. Bóg na obecną fazę wiecznego rozwoju dał nam ciało materialne, trójwymiarowe i pozwolił badać trójwymiarową naturę. Tego się trzymajmy i w tych granicach spełniajmy Jego wolę. - A któż zna Jego wolę?... - I pan ją poznasz, tylko wsłuchaj się w najgłębsze pragnienia, w najcichsze szepty własnej duszy. A jeżeli chodzi o hasło, to głoszą je wszystkie doskonalsze wyznania: przez ziemskie życie i prace do zaziemskiego, przez wieczne życie i prace - do Boga. W tym jest cała mądrość świata i światów, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały i istnieć będą. - Musi pan jednak przyznać - odezwał się po chwili Zdzisław - że wszystko, cośmy słyszeli, są to dopiero hipotezy... Dusza eteryczna, cztery wymiary, wieczny rozwój!... Wszystko to może istnieć tylko w naszym umyśle, nie zaś w rzeczywistości... Dębicki pokiwał głową. - Kochany panie - odparł - nie wykopuj przepaści między duszą a duchowością powszechną, gdyż taka otchłań nie istnieje. Dusza nasza jest małym wszechświatem, małym zegarkiem wśród olbrzymiego zegaru. I tylko dlatego odczuwamy zjawiska natury, pojmujemy je i odgadujemy; tylko dlatego nasz rozwój indywidualny podobny jest do rozwoju, a nasza twórczość do twórczości całej natury. Jak ziarno złota ma ten sam kolor, ciężar gatunkowy, ciągłość, co i centnar złota, tak nasz duch ma te same własności co i duch powszechny. Z tego powodu sądzę, że człowiek, choćby miał najdziwniejsze pomysły, nie wymyśli nic takiego, co by nie istniało w rzeczywistości, byle nie wychodził z granic logiki, czyli praw natury. A na dowód, przypomnij sobie choćby rozmaite formuły matematyczne, które z początku wydają się fantazjami, lecz prędzej czy później stają się wyrazem konkretnych zjawisk. Wyobraź sobie machinę rachunkową, która daje wypadki w dwudziestu cyfrach, i pomyśl: czy aby jedna z tych cyfr nie odpowiada jakimś ilościom rzeczywistym, jeżeli machina działa prawidłowo? Jedyną wadą machiny nie to jest, że wydaje mnóstwo cyfr, ale raczej - że jej cyfry są zaledwie cząstką rzeczywistości. Toż samo nasz umysł. Jego najśmielsze teorie, byle logiczne, muszą odpowiadać jakimś zjawiskom rzeczywistym, choćby wymykającym się spod obserwacji. I nie w tym leży złe, że twórczość umysłowa nie zawsze godzi się ze zmysłowymi doświadczeniami, ale - że nasza twórczość jest zbyt ubogą do ogarnięcia rzeczywistości. Jest to kropla wody w oceanie, a my sami z całą naszą fantazją podobni jesteśmy do kretów nie domyślających się, że ich ciasne kretowiska leżą wśród cudownych parków, między posągami i osobliwymi roślinami. My z kilkoma naszymi zmysłami tyle wiemy o otaczającej nas rzeczywistości, ile przyrośnięta do skały ostryga wie - o bitwie morskiej, która toczy się na jej wodach. - Jakiż cel tego wszystkiego?... Po co ta bogata rzeczywistość?... - szepnął chory. Dębicki smutnie uśmiechnął się. - Na to odpowiada każda wyżej rozwinięta religia, którymi, niestety! wy nie zajmujecie się, gdyż to nie jest modne... Bóg jedyny, wszechmocny i nieskończony, pragnąc mieć dokoła siebie istoty swobodne, szczęśliwe, a pojmujące go, stworzył substancje duchowe - jakieś etery... czy ja wiem zresztą co?... Dał tym substancjom zdolność czucia i niezmierną energię; lecz chcąc je zrobić, o ile można, samodzielnymi, a więc w najwyższym stopniu szczęśliwymi i doskonałymi, nie stworzył im gotowych mechanizmów wewnętrznych, lecz pozwolił im rozwijać się własną pracą. Stąd w naturze widzimy bezładną materię kosmiczną, potem określone pierwiastki chemiczne, potem związki chemiczne, dalej - kryształy, komórki i niższe organizmy. Wszystko to są indywidualności półświadome, które w stopniowym rozwoju dosięgają zupełnej świadomości, coraz wyższej, coraz zdolniejszej do poznania Boga. Z tego powodu przypuszczam, że ów duch powszechny nie tylko z biegiem czasu dzieli się na coraz większą liczbę świadomych osobników, ale sam uświadamia się coraz lepiej i nabiera doświadczenia. W epoce chaosu, o którym mówi zarówno nauka, jak i religie, duch powszechny działał na oślep. Toteż wówczas nie było praw natury, czyli zjawisk prawidłowych rozwijających się w kierunku najmniejszego oporu. Dopiero z biegiem czasu ukazał się regularny ruch falisty, rozchodzenie się sił po liniach prostych, prawo masy i odległości, równoważniki chemiczne i tak dalej. Dziś żyjemy w epoce, kiedy ów duch powszechny już wybudował sobie tu i owdzie terytoria, na których mogło zakwitnąć życie indywidualne i świadome. Nie wątpię jednak, że przyjdzie czas, kiedy cały wszechświat zostanie uświadomiony, kiedy skończy się epoka prób i omyłek, a wszystko, co jest, utworzy doskonałą harmonię. Będzie to królestwo boże we wszechświecie. Z tej teorii - ciągnął Dębicki - wynika proste objaśnienie złego na świecie. "Jeżeli jest Bóg wszechdobry i wszechmocny - mówią pesymiści - to dlaczego nie stworzył świata doskonałym i szczęśliwym, lecz dopuścił zło i cierpienia?..." Oto dlaczego. Bóg chciał nas stworzyć, o ile można, samodzielnymi, nawet wobec Niego; więc zamiast gotową doskonałością obdarzył nas i całą naturę przywilejem stopniowego, samodzielnego doskonalenia się. A że wszystko doskonali się za pomocą szukania nowych dróg, błądzenia, więc i w naturze dzieją się błędy i one są z ł e m, pierwotnym źródłem cierpień. Z czasem jednak ów duch powszechny nabiera doświadczenia, zapamiętywa je i dzięki temu wstępuje na wyższy szczebel doskonałości. - A jednak cierpienie to przykra rzecz! - wtrącił Brzeski. - Przykra - tak, ale i nieoceniona. Cierpienie jest tym cieniem, który uwydatnia chwile przyjemne i wyraźniej określa naszą świadomość, naszą osobistość. Cierpienie i pragnienie są bodźcami, które podniecają twórczość, popychają nas do doskonalenia się. Cierpienie w końcu jest jednym z bardzo silnych węzłów zacieśniających solidarność między ludźmi. Szczęśliwy, kto zamiast narzekać na cierpienia, uczy się od nich. - Co to znaczy jednak bliskość grobu!... - odezwał się po chwili Zdzisław. - Gdyby mi rok temu wykładał kto podobne teorie, roześmiałbym mu się w oczy. A dziś słucham ich z przyjemnością, a nawet zapełniam nimi pustkę śmierci, która mnie tak przerażała! - Więc ty jeszcze nie wierzysz? - zawołała Madzia. Chory wzruszył ramionami. - Nic w tym złego - rzekł Dębicki. - Brat pani musi przemyśleć, przedyskutować z sobą samym to, co słyszy... - A dlaczegoż ja nie dyskutuję?... - wtrąciła Madzia. - Bo pomiędzy panią a wiarą, której uczono cię w dzieciństwie, nie przemknęło się tyle teoryj i zwątpień, ile w życiu brata. On więcej stykał się ze sceptycznym duchem czasu aniżeli pani. - Przeklęty ten sceptycyzm! - szepnęła Madzia. - Proszę pani, sceptycyzm jest jednym z bodźców do szukania prawdy. Ja sam przez dziesiątki lat wątpiłem o wszystkim, ba! nawet o logicznych i matematycznych pewnikach. I długą drogę przeszedłem, zanim zrozumiałem, że najważniejsze dogmaty religijne: Bóg i dusza, nie tylko godzą się z naukami ścisłymi, ale wprost są fundamentem filozofii. Człowiek z niepokonaną siłą szuka teorii, która by ogarniała i tłomaczyła nie tylko zjawiska tak zwane materialne, ale - i własną duszę, jej rozmaite a tak realne pragnienia i nadzieje. Otóż o ile Bóg, dusza i świat duchowy otwierają przed nami rozległy horyzont, w którym mieści się wszystko, o czym myślimy i co czujemy, o tyle bez Boga i ducha nawet świat zmysłowy, pomimo swego porządku, staje się chaosem i piekłem. Niczego nie rozumiemy, dręczymy się własnym istnieniem. Mamy więc dwie teorie: jedna wszystko wyjaśnia, wszystko uszlachetnia i w niesłychany sposób potęguje nasze siły; druga wszystko upadla, zaciemnia, a nas psuje i paraliżuje. Któraż więc z tych hipotez może być prawdziwą... jeżeli dodamy, że w naturze prawda polega na harmonii, na wzajemnym wspieraniu się rozmaitych przedmiotów i zjawisk? - Jakże pan sobie wyobraża życie wieczne? - nagle zapytał Brzeski. - W sposób bardzo realny, choć niematerialny, który wymaga wstępnego objaśnienia. Głęboki matematyk Babbage zrobił kiedyś taką uwagę: "Gdybyśmy mogli obserwować najdrobniejsze zjawiska w naturze, każda cząstka materii opowiedziałaby nam wszystko, co się kiedykolwiek zdarzyło. Prześlizgująca się na powierzchni oceanu łódka zostawia bruzdę utrwaloną na wieki za pomocą ruchu cząstek wody, które wciąż napływają... Samo powietrze jest olbrzymią biblioteką, w której zapisano wszystko, co kiedykolwiek wypowiedział kto czy wyszeptał. Tu upamiętniono na wieki zmieniającymi się, ale niezatartymi głoskami pierwszy krzyk niemowlęcia, ostatnie tchnienie konającego, nie wykonane śluby, nie dotrzymane przysięgi..." Słowem, według Babbage'a, żadne zjawisko ziemskie nie ginie, lecz utrwala się na zawsze bodaj w dwu tak niestałych elementach, jak woda i powietrze. Tym większe mamy prawo przypuszczać, że podobne zapisywanie i uwiecznianie zjawisk dokonywa się w masie eteru... - Czego jednak nie widzimy... - wtrącił Brzeski. - A czy widzisz pan drgania ultrafioletowe powyżej ośmiuset trylionów?... Albo drgania cieplikowe od stu do czterystu trylionów, albo nieskończoną ilość mniej szybkich? Drgania eteru, zwane światłem, są tak dokładne i subtelne, że dzięki im znamy kolory, kształty i wymiary przedmiotów. Czy zaś sądzisz pan, że drgania cieplikowe są mniej subtelne i że gdybyśmy mieli odpowiedni zmysł, nie moglibyśmy za pośrednictwem promieni ciepła odróżniać form, wielkości, a zapewne i jakichś innych własności przedmiotów? Pamiętaj pan, że ruchy drgające są jak pędzle, rylce i dłuta, za pomocą których każdy przedmiot i każde zjawisko zapisuje się na wieki w przestrzeniach wszechświata, w masie eteru. Ja w tej chwili mówię, głos mój niby znika, a właściwie przekształca się w cieplikową formę energii i - zapisuje się gdzieś... Płomień gaśnie, ale drgania świetlne i cieplikowe, które wzbudził, już zapisały się na wieki... W podobny sposób zapisuje się gdzieś w przestrzeni każdy kryształ i komórka, każdy kamień, roślina i zwierzę, każdy ruch, dźwięk, uśmiech, łza, myśl, uczucie i pragnienie. A gdybyśmy mieli oko zdolne do chwytania promieni cieplikowych i gdybyśmy mogli dostrzegać je w odległych przestrzeniach międzyplanetarnych, zobaczylibyśmy historię świata wszystkich wieków ubiegłych, wreszcie - historię naszego własnego życia w najdrobniejszych i najbardziej tajemnych szczegółach. Madzia otrząsnęła się. - Jakież to straszne! - szepnęła. - Niejeden astronom - mówił Dębicki - dziwił się, dlaczego we wszechświecie jest tyle pustego miejsca? dlaczego wszystkie gwiazdy, razem wzięte, znaczą tyle, co kropla w oceanie wobec masy eteru? Tymczasem eter nie jest wcale pusty: on jest pełny zjawisk i życia płonącego na słońcach i planetach. Każde słońce, każda planeta, każda istota materialna są tylko wrzecionami, które w czującej masie eteru przędą nici wiecznych i świadomych istnień. Weź pan naszą ziemię. Ona bynajmniej nie opisuje elipsy w przestrzeni, ale olbrzymią linię grajcarkowatą, której każdy skręt ma około sto trzydzieści milionów mil jeograficznych długości. Rok więc nie jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym, ale linią wykreśloną w eterze; zaś pięćdziesiąt lat życia ludzkiego to nie znaczy pięćdziesięciu złudzeń, lecz - pięćdziesiąt skrętów linii spiralnej długiej na siedem miliardów mil. Nasze więc akta osobiste zajmują dosyć miejsca we wszechświecie... - Szczęściem eter jest tak subtelny, że nikt naszej historii w nim nie przeczyta... - uśmiechnął się Brzeski. - Nie łudź się pan. Eter jest tak dziwną substancją, że z jednej strony, bryły materialne posuwają się w nim ze swobodą cieniów, lecz - z drugiej strony, jest on substancją zbitą. Young rozważając zjawiska światła doszedł do wniosku, że ów eter może być twardy jak diament!... W takim materiale dadzą się wykonywać piękne i trwałe rzeźby. Toteż nie dziw się pan, jeżeli kiedyś zobaczysz naszą planetę w pierwszych epokach jej istnienia; jeżeli spotkasz olbrzymie potwory, których dziś mamy tylko szczątki; jeżeli poznasz się z Peryklesem, Hannibalem, Cezarem... Gdyż oni tam są!... Ale nade wszystko myśl o tym, że w nowym życiu spotkasz siebie samego w niemowlęctwie, dzieciństwie, chłopięctwie:.. bo wszystko to zostało odfotografowane i wyrzeźbione. Pomyśl też, że każdy czyn, spełniony tu, na ziemi, może wpływać na szczęście lub nieszczęście w tamtym świecie. - Bajki z tysiąca i jednej nocy! - zawołał Brzeski. - W każdym razie - odparł profesor - bajki te w dziwny sposób godzą się z najnowszymi zdobyczami nauk ścisłych i objaśniają wiele zagadek świata materialnego. Co więcej: tłomaczą pewne wykrzykniki dusz natchnionych. "Oko nie widziało, ucho nie słyszało, rozum nie pojął - mówi jeden ż Ojców Kościoła co Bóg przeznaczył dla wiernych swoich." A święta Teresa dodaje: "Przed życiem czuję, nie przed śmiercią, trwogę... Bo takie światy widzę tam, przed sobą, że mi ten ziemski grobową żałobą..." - Gdybyż tak było... - rzekł Zdzisław. - Zamiast bać się śmierci szukalibyśmy jej... - Szukać nie ma powodu, gdyż w tym życiu zbieramy kapitał do życia przyszłego. Ale bać się!... Obawa śmierci tak skandaliczna, a tak pospolita wśród obecnego pokolenia jest chorobą wynikającą z zaniedbania higieny ducha. Zdrowie ducha wymaga, ażebyśmy równie często myśleli o Bogu i życiu wiecznym jak o jedzeniu i o rozrywkach; a że tego nie robimy, więc zamiera u nas zmysł duchowy i stajemy się gorszymi kalekami niż ślepcy. Stąd nasze życie nierówne i gorączkowe, stąd brudny egoizm, nurzanie się w drobiazgach, brak wysokich celów i osłabiona energia. Dzisiejsza cywilizacja, która zamiast Boga i duszy postawiła pierwiastki chemiczne i siły, wygląda marnie, a może skończyć bankructwem. - No, tak oburza się pan przeciw ubóstwieniu siły i materii, a sam pan jest, zdaje się, panteistą - rzekł Zdzisław. - Ja? - zawołał zdziwiony Dębicki. - Przecież eter nazywa pan duchem powszechnym... - Nie rozumiemy się. Widzi pan, według mojej hipotezy eter czujący jest substancją duchową, materiałem, z którego powstają dusze i który sam dąży do świadomości. Ale ten eter, ten ocean, w którym pływa sto milionów słońc, jest masą ograniczoną, może formy elipsoidalnej. Zaś poza obrębem tego oceanu, tego ducha, w którym żyjemy i którego jesteśmy częścią, może być miliony innych oceanów eterycznych zaludnionych przez miliardy innych słońc. Wśród owych oceanów może grają całkiem inne siły, rządzą inne prawa, o których nie mamy pojęcia. Każdy taki ocean może być odrębnym wszechświatem duchów więcej lub mniej posuniętych w rozwoju. Ale wszystkie one są dziełem jednego Stwórcy, o którym wiemy tylko, że - jest i jest Wszechpotężny. Nie stosują się do Niego pojęcia wielkości ani czasu, gdyż same Jego dzieła nie mają początku, końca ani granic w przestrzeni. Ten świat, w którym żyjemy i na który patrzymy, rozciąga się w trzech wymiarach i w jednym czasie... ale Bóg ogarnia nieskończoną ilość wymiarów i nieskończoną rozmaitość czasów. On z nicości tworzy przestrzeń i napełnia ją wszechświatem. On jest środkowym punktem i źródłem energii nie dla gwiazd i mgławic, bo gwiazdy to nędzny pył, ale dla tych eterycznych oceanów, w których unoszą się gwiazdy i mgławice. I dziwna rzecz - ta bezmierna Moc wcale nas nie przeraża: myślimy o Niej bez trwogi, z ufnością i nadzieją, jak dzieci o ojcu. Choć między Nim i nami istnieje otchłań, której nie zapełnią wszystkie potęgi wieczności. Czymże jest śmierć wobec Niego i czy można przypuszczać, ażeby w państwach tego Władcy najdrobniejsza rzecz obróciła się w nicość? Przecież cokolwiek jest, jest w ostatecznym źródle dziełem Jego woli, a więc musi być wiekuistym. Nad pozornymi grobami ludzi, rzeczy i światów unosi się On, jak słońce nad zaoraną ziemią, w którą padły nasiona nie po to, aby zginąć, ale ażeby wydać nowe, bogatsze plony. - Cóż, Zdzisiu?... - po chwilowej ciszy odezwała się Madzia. - Albo ja wiem co?!... - odparł. - Choć zaczyna mi się zdawać, że ludzki umysł, w którym możliwe są takie pojęcia, składa się nie tylko z fosforu i tłuszczu... - A teraz bałbyś się śmierci?... - szepnęła siostra biorąc go za rękę. - Nie. Pomyślałbym o wielkości Boga i rzekłbym: nie wiem, co ze mną zrobisz, Panie, ale cokolwiek zrobisz, będzie lepszym od moich teoryj. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXXVIII